


If I Had You

by CosmicxAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Platonic Chat Noir & Ladybug, Teen Romance, but only just a little bit, dramatic adrien agreste, like marinette is rubbing off on him, lukadrien, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicxAngel/pseuds/CosmicxAngel
Summary: After getting to know him better since joining the band, Adrien finally comes to realize his small crush turned into full bloomed love for Luka Couffaine. With Marinette’s help, will he be able to confess? Song fic. First official Lukadrien fic!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	If I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor the song 'If I Had You'. But I DO own the artwork below!
> 
> By the way, when you get to a certain part... well you'll know which one. If I were you, I would listen to the song as it goes along, [Right Here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmXQFwlD7vk)
> 
> All and all, jump on in and enjoy!!

A calming afternoon in Paris was anything but for one mortified Adrien Agreste. 

Another incident at school that day caused the model to have an existential breakdown. He was meeting up with Kitty Section after school to practice when he took a misstep on the way out and would’ve broken his million-dollar insured face…

…if not for strong, slender arms catching him.

Adrien opened his eyes when he realized he didn’t collide hard to the ground.

“You okay?” the familiar male voice spoke. Looking up, he realized he landed in the arms of one Luka Couffaine. Soundlessly, Adrien nodded before Luka lifted the blonde back up from behind and properly on his feet.

“We really got to stop meeting like this,” the musician joked in his calm and profound tone, adding a small chuckle.

Adrien Agreste, who usually would just either laugh with him or offer his lackluster smile, couldn’t put up his usual act when it came to his certain bandmate. Lately he felt he couldn’t help but be playful with Luka.

He huffed and turned away from the guitarist to come up with something clever. “Don’t think I’ll just fall for anyone,” he retorted, crossing his arms proudly with a playful smirk.

“Oh really?” Adrien heard Luka reply before he froze and realized what he just said.

Or more importantly what he said while he was still at school around his friends and in public.

Looking towards the group, some of his friends made some kind of noise, snickering with some shaking their heads in amusement, which caused the model to freeze before panicking.

He turned around to catch Luka cocking his head at him. “I… wh-what I mean is. I…” He struggled to try to save face as Luka placed a hand on his hips, wondering how long Adrien stutter would last until a loud explosion was heard.

“AAH! HELP!”

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! I demand you show yourselves!”

The blonde couldn’t have been more grateful for an akuma attack to appear out of nowhere by the school. As everyone ran for cover, Adrien didn’t hesitate to take in what was left of his dignity and ran off to the nearest alley to transform, making sure he did so before Plagg had even one quip to say.

Luckily the fight didn’t last too long. Chat did his best to focus, even though the memory of the recent moment played in his head during the entire battle. Not even sparing the time to give a playful pun, he cataclysmed the akuma object and let Ladybug handle the rest.

The moment he entered the room, he collapsed, screaming into the pillow about ten times while his kwami snickered from behind.

He never felt so embarrassed like this.

After recalling everything, Adrien gripped the pillow tightly before he understood.

It was no use trying to deny it over and over again as he finally accepted the truth after months of denial.

Adrien was hopelessly in love with Luka.

How, you ask?

He fell for him. Literally.

More than once, actually.

* * *

_The day he went onto the Couffaine boat for the first time. He convinced his father to go to their friends’ concert for the first time, earning a bit more of his freedom. The model was excited and was asked to play the keyboard laying on the deck, but the band was missing their guitarist. With the excuse to run to the restroom, Adrien took one corner and saw_ **him** _meditating on the bed in the room…_

_His ocean blue and raven locks. Slender figure, his slack hoodie with the jagged stone t-shirt underneath._

_But what caught Adrien the most were those unfathomable cerulean eyes looking at him._

_Adrien didn’t even have the chance to say a word before he suddenly found himself tripping and falling to the floor with a groan. The guitar boy got up quickly off the bed and helped him up to save him some dignity. Adrien assured he was fine and gave a lopsided smile. Guitar Boy lightly chuckled before saying…_

**_“I never had anyone fall for me before.”_ **

_That line stuck with him._

_After the awkward greeting with Guitar Boy and listening to his ‘heart song’ for the first time, both boys came back upstairs with the group still looking for the model’s answer for joining the band. Without hesitation (for whatever reason), Adrien said yes._

_“Great…” Guitar Boy said before he held his hand out to shake. “Adrien, was it? Welcome to the band.”_

_The blonde nodded and shook his hand. “Yeah. Thanks, uh…” Adrien paused, remembering he never caught the other’s name._

_“Luka.” The rave-bluenette answered._

_Ever since that moment, Adrien was intrigued by Luka. He’s a very peaceful person and he seemed so free. He has the kind of life Adrien wished he could have. He’s also very patient and kind to most people he’d meet. Adrien didn’t know why, but he felt different around Luka than when it came to his usual guy friends._

_For Nino, he was more at home as his bestie played the protective yet fun friend. Kim was more of the daring guy you had to keep an eye on. Max was more like the guild buddy while being the one to share your inside multi-language jokes to._

_But for Luka… Luka was mysterious and gave the model a more indescribable feeling._

_And for that reason alone, is why he had to get to know Luka more._

_Starting with band practice, they got used to hanging out because of their friends. Adrien struggled with trying to follow free play during practice. He mostly did composed pieces and rarely improvised on his own, so he felt out of place._

_“Maybe you can try this kind of note.” Luka moved behind Adrien, using his arms underneath to demonstrate a tune on the keyboard. The taller male closed his eyes and played by heart an idea of a song. Adrien watched him on the keyboard and listened to the creative melody._

_“Wow… that sounds…” the model began, turning his head before noticing how close they were. Luka looked so focused yet so relaxed as he played. The older boy’s face was so…so…_

_“Hm?” Luka’s eyes were on him, not skipping a beat._

_“G-great! It sounds great!” Adrien quickly answered, turning his head away before he was caught staring. “I’ll give it a try!”_

_When Luka praised him when repeating the sound and then tried a few keys on his own, Adrien felt his heart swell for some reason. Was the same feeling he had growing stronger?_

_Adrien made sure to use whatever free time he had to spend time visiting the Liberty boat, with and without his friends. At first, Adrien was nervous as some of the times he spent with Luka alone was to make a good impression. The last thing he wanted was to screw up. But Luka assured him every visit mattered because the blonde took the effort to understand him._

_Even at night, he found himself watching the guitarist during patrols as Chat Noir to make sure Luka was safe by the Seine. Much to the teasing of Plagg later, assuring his ‘boyfriend’ was alright._

_Adrien realized he felt a connection within the next five months. Something deeper than with his friends or with his partnership with Ladybug. Luka showed how much music was more than just notes on paper, but a rhythmic feeling which made you breathe like air. They spent their days discussing classic literature, certain rock star celebs and Adrien’s small passion for manga books to which Luka thought was cute._

_But then plans for the future came up. Luka admitted he was unsure yet thought about Ethnomusicology and Composition in college._

_Adrien became still when thinking about the future. He had his own ideas, but he struggled to speak them out. A force of habit he was reminded of every time he tried to share with his father._

_Because they were a waste of time. They were always a waste of time so long as he was a model for Gabriel. His future seemed like it was already planned out for him. He felt trapped as if he were a caged bird with no voice with glimpse of light for his own path._

_“Why have a life if I’m not the one living it?”_

_With the shocked look on Luka’s face, Adrien realized he spoke everything out loud._

_“I… I…” He tried to find words, any words to sway away what he just spoke. But instead of anger or being ignored, Adrien found himself embraced by his blue streaked friend. Looking to Luka, his eyes widened when he saw the guitarist held grief in his eyes as if he were the one in pain._

_“Luka-”_

_“You don’t ever have to hide your feelings, Adrien.” He heard Luka speak in a strained tone. A small breath in and out was heard before the musician continued._

_“I thought… there was something in your heart that felt caged and you didn’t know how to express it. So instead you tried to push them as if they’re not important. But they are.” Luka spoke softly, hugging the blonde close. “Don’t let anyone make you feel like your feelings don’t matter, Adrien. You matter…you ALWAYS matter.”_

_Adrien was motionless as he took Luka’s words to heart. He may have heard these words before, missed hearing these words or wished to have heard them from certain people._

_Hearing them now felt so unreal…_

_The model remained stiff until finally his resolve broke. He trembled and shook in Luka’s arms as tears formed in his eyes. Adrien cried for the first time in forever that day._

_Luka understood him. He was patient, sympathetic, kind and so composed._

_He never berated him, judged him, rejected him nor did he force him to act in any way._

_For Adrien, he could be himself with Luka._

* * *

It took a while for Adrien to accept these feelings. He never fell for a boy before and needless to say, his love life was little to non-existent. Of course, telling his father was out of the question. Dating men wasn’t branded badly in his company as Gabriel claimed, but Adrien could only imagine his father’s reaction of his only heir dating a guy.

Still, this was different. Adrien couldn’t hold onto these feelings anymore.

Adrien no longer worried about his crush on Ladybug causing him conflict either. After a while, he came to realize the ‘admiration’ he had for her was just hero worship and he felt guilty of the many times he constantly pursued when she made her point clearly of her own feelings to be just friends. Thanks to a prior akuma attack, the duo managed to talk properly, find the common ground on what they needed from each other and worked better than ever as a team.

He came to love Ladybug as his best friend and nothing more.

Now…he just had to solve his Luka love problem.

Although his trauma would be easier to deal with if he didn’t have said partner laughing her ass off!

He had retreated to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery instead of his own home after the akuma fight and waited to tell his partner of his problem. The blonde twisted as he buried his face in the loft pillow while the buginette next to him covered her mouth and tried (yet failed) to stop giggling after seeing what happened at school earlier.

“Marinette, you suck!” Adrien muffled into the pillow before tossing one at the designer. “Stop laughing at me!”

“I’m sorry!” Marinette snickers subsided before cooing instead, dodging with ease on the chair. “I really am, but that was so cute, Adrien!”

“It’s not…” He groaned in retaliation, covering his face.

After a moment, Marinette settled down as she recalled the memory. She had a feeling there was something going on between the two boys when she spotted her partner around the Liberty boat earlier than practice. The claim he made that ‘fencing practice’ was cancelled could only work for so long.

Overall, she was glad her kitty finally found someone who she knew cared for him just as much.

“Okay, so you like Luka and you wanna tell him how you feel.” Adrien nodded to confirm. “You really think I’m the best choice for this?”

“But you helped Marc and Nathaniel get together. And Mylene and Ivan.” Adrien pointed out, recalling some of the couples in their class.

“I guess. I usually improvise when in the moment.” Marinette pondered before thinking about her second bestie. “Maybe we should ask Alya about this?” The designer opened her phone to go through her contacts.

Adrien’s head snapped up from the pillow in horror. Oh no, that was the LAST thing he needed!

The blonde quickly sat up and pointed to Marinette with a stern glare. “One word to Alya and I swear I’ll tell her about Kagami, Chloe and the ice cream incident. I mean it, Mari.”

Marinette squeaked before instantly tossing her phone away, caught conveniently by Tikki. The bluenette was not trying to have the attention on her when Alya, bless her nosy friend, was trying to learn what happened since the designer came to school blushing madly the day after. Only Adrien knew about the incident and swore to secrecy as serious as their identities.

Would he tell? She didn’t know but she was NOT risking it!

“Okay, okay, you made your point! Do as I say, not as I do!” Marinette assured, waving her hands in surrender while trying to die down her own blush. “Back to helping you.” She added, watching Adrien slouching in relief before the kwami of creation appeared in front of him.

“Why don’t you try telling Luka how you feel, Adrien? Just be honest with him.” Tikki offered to the disgruntled boy.

“He’s already tried. Thirteen chances this boy had, and he blew all of them. The kid’s so tongue tied, I had to check to see if it had knots.” Plagg explained, hovering to Adrien’s other side with camembert in hand.

“Thanks, Plagg. I almost forgot you were here.” Adrien replied sarcastically with a glare to his kwami.

“You’re welcome.” Plagg said cheekily, before munching on his cheese.

“Alright you guys, let’s see. You should really be romantic about it.” Marinette contemplated for a minute before inspiration struck and spoke word for word of her ideal romance. “Maybe…the classic dinner scene. Picture this: The perfect night. You take him to a really fancy restaurant, one of the best in Paris…

* * *

_The vision showed one of Paris’ most romantic yet fanciest restaurants, L'abeille under a cloudless sky and the moon beginning to shine for the evening._

**_“You arrive with him in a limo, both of you dressed in formalwear…”_ **

_The black limousine then pulled up to the restaurant, opening the door to reveal Adrien in formal attire of a black suit and patterned neon triangle lining. He reached out his hand for Luka to climb out, the taller male wearing a blackberry suit with light blue cuffs and jacket lining. They smiled before holding hands and walking inside._

**_“_ ** **_Candlelight, under the stars outside would really bring in the atmosphere…”_ **

_Adrien and Luka sat outside, enjoying the dinner and the perfect weather accommodating the evening as they toasted with champagne glasses._

**_“You tell him a corny joke, he’ll laugh…”_ **

_“Now what’s on the menu? Other than Me-n-u?” Adrien joked with a wink as Luka snorted behind his hand._

**_“Then right as the stars would shine in the late evening, you take his hand and look him deeply in the eyes and say those sweet tender words…”_ **

_“I’m in love with you, Luka Couffaine.” Adrien whispered tenderly with a charming smile. Luka was in awe and gave a small humble smile before whispering. “I love you too, Adrien Agreste.” He then closed his eyes and leaned forward. Adrien slowly moved to meet him halfway before they shared their first kiss as Paris illuminated its bright lights in the setting…_

* * *

Marinette sighed longingly at the vision before seeing the incredulous looks the other three beings gave in the room.

“Too much?” she asked sheepishly after the awkward pause.

“No, that’s… something for sure. But Mari, I’m trying to confess to Luka, not propose to him,” Adrien said with an embarrassed blush, rubbing the back of his head. Marinette was quite the visionary, though. He had to give her credit.

She coughed in her hand and nodded. “Right. That can be…for something else.” The bluebell designer looked away as she kicked a ‘hidden’ book under her desk. “Well it’s your idea, kitty. How would you want to do it?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien admitted, fumbling with his fingers.

“Really? After all the time you spent with me. Nothing comes to mind?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Well this is different…Luka is different.” He countered, finding the right words to describe his epitome confession as Luka…sweet Luka entered his mind once again.

“I want it to be something creative and romantic, yet bold and unique. I don’t want to just be cliché with roses and dinner. Luka deserves something more special…He deserves the best.” Adrien spoke softly as a small smile was made. “I want to be the one to give him the best.”

“Aww.” Tikki cooed while Plagg gave a small gag, making the former kwami elbow the other.

He looked to Marinette and motioned to himself as he spoke. “I want him to know from the heart. From me…not Adrien Agreste the model, but the real me.”

Marinette smiled at the genuine words from her blonde partner and nodded. “And he will, I promise. Now let’s look at what we do know. Luka is really into music and he’s very poetic in a way. Maybe you can play for him? Maybe in a song...”

Marinette snapped her fingers as a new idea sprung. “You can serenade him! It would totally be sweet, and he would really appreciate it!”

Adrien, however, winced almost painfully at the suggestion. “Yeah... I thought of that. Two things wrong with that plan.” He sat up before pulling out of his pocket a folded paper.

Marinette opened it, showing off the variation of greetings to Luka on paper for half the page. The rest were variations of romantic lines in the form of some kind of poem, though the last three lines scratched out vividly indicated Adrien gave up. Marinette looked to the model with pity when she noticed the frustrated handwriting.

He nodded. “Yeah and even if I tried serenading it…” Adrien trailed off, clearing his throat.

Plagg was the first to realize what he was going to do, saying ‘Not again’ before ducking under a hat box and closing it. Tikki and Marinette looked confused before the strings of ‘do-re mi’ practice notes.

In this case, the notes like the sound of nails on a chalkboard!

Tikki and Marinette instantly covered their eyes as Adrien proved his point. The last note was so high and badly sung, the empty teacup next to him shattered into pieces.

“I can’t sing.” Adrien cleared his throat, plainly as he looked to the shattered porcelain.

“No kidding.” Marinette stated, moving to pick up the pieces and hoped her mom wouldn’t notice a missing cup. “You’ve got a real caterwaul, Adri.”

“You’re so kind, bugaboo,” Adrien countered in a deadpanned tone before collapsing on the lounge chair, groaning back into despair. “What am I gonna do? Its hopeless.”

“Don’t give up, Adrien.” Tikki encouraged, hovering to the distressed blonde. “This could be your chance. I’m sure Luka will return your feelings too. You just have to believe in yourself.”

“The singing idea isn’t _entirely_ bad. Maybe you can lip sync instead?” Marinette offered, not wanting her partner to give up either.

“Lip sync?” He questioned, lifting the pillow off of him.

“Yeah, it’s like singing but not entirely. Just like with the tv show-” Marinette cut herself off with a loud gasp and grinned as she saw the vision in her head. If knowing her partner well, she knew Adrien was a deep romantic with a wild side. Something she knew had caught Luka’s eye when Adrien was being Chat Noir. He needed something to match his carefree and playful attitude.

With a grin, she snagged her sketchbook that was on her desk and began drawing everything out.

“Oh, it’s perfect! Lights, music, outfit… With just the right touch to bring out your wild side…” Marinette went on as the vision blossomed in her mind, looking back and forth between Adrien and her sketchbook. When she was done, Marinette presented the image to the blonde with the kwamis giving impressive approvals.

Adrien blinked before he nodded at the image. “Mari… that’s… wow. I always thought about doing something like that, but you think I can pull it off?”

“I know you can. You know how to dance at least, right?”

“A little bit, but-”

“Good enough.” Marinette cut him off. She motioned Tikki to bring her cellphone back out and started dialing with a hum.

“Mari, who are you calling?” Adrien asked, wearily.

“No need to worry your perfectly pretty blonde head over it, kitty. Just leave everything to me,” she assured, patting the model’s head as the phone rang.

The closed eyes and secretive smile did nothing to ease Adrien’s nerves. Tikki settled into his hair, giggling at her chosen’s antics while Plagg just asked for more cheese.

* * *

The next day, Marinette made sure to get the word out to members of Kitty Section for a special performance to take place on the Liberty within the next month and their help was needed. Marinette couldn’t go into detail of WHO was performing but they needed the members of the band present and their help setting up. The band accepted happily and excited to help out. Anarka, of course, was asked permission in advance and given the boat happily when she was told the reason.

To make sure the plan didn’t seem suspicious, Marinette took the liberty of inviting her whole class along. To her great relief and Adrien’s, only Chloe, Sabrina and Lila rejected the invite with the excuse they had more important things or that they had plans with a big celebrity. Marinette didn’t even have to make an excuse for Adrien denying the invite as well, with most of the class expecting the model not to show up.

“Are you sure he’s not coming?”

Only Luka seemed disappointed about Adrien’s absence without pushing further.

Perfect.

Everything was coming all together.

Within the next few weeks, the bandmates were helping set up as another crew came to extend part of the stage and to construct stagecraft for the special performance. Meanwhile Adrien would be busy with his part, getting ready for his big moment. All with the mind of doing it for Luka.

Soon the night arrived, and Marinette checked in with her classmates and Kitty Section. Everyone made it, including the guest of honor. Before Luka had a chance to pick a seat, the designer made absolutely sure he was sitting in the hot seat up front.

With everyone settling in, Marinette caught the familiar trailer pulling up discreetly to the bow of the boat for a sneaky entrance. Marinette looked behind the curtain one last time, gave a hidden Tikki and thumbs up before heading to the trailer to check up on the star.

* * *

“Remember to move to the beat of the song. Once you start, you’ll feel like you can do no wrong!” Clara Nightingale instructed her student with some last-minute dance tips as she and Jagged Stone watched his makeup artist finish on the blonde. Adrien gave a small nod before the artist told him to hold still for the fifth time.

Normally he wouldn’t be this fidgety, but this was an important night for Adrien. He was excited, but nervous…he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“And… voilà,” the artist said as he presented the blonde to the mirror to see his new makeover. Adrien’s eyes widen when seeing his reflection.

His blonde hair was spiked upwards with a flip to the left side and he could see the extensions doing down his back with a hint of black on the tips. Black liner was used on both of his eyes with the style of claw scratches on the right side of his face. He saw his lips glitter from the small amount of gloss added. The outfit he dawned was composed of a black leather tailcoat with green and silver spikes on the shoulders and green lining on sides. Underneath was the sleeveless green and grey striped vest with the white undershirt. His nails were painted black and hands covered in fingerless gloves. Black jeans which were ripped on the knees and black knee length boots would complete the look head to toe.

Needless to say, he looked like a totally different person.

“Whoa,” was all Adrien could whisper as he received praises from both celebrities. His father would have a heart attack if he saw this.

“Now that’s what I call a killer style,” Jagged Stone commented before praising his artist. “Good on you, mate.”

A knock on the door was heard before Marinette entered the trailer and was amazed once she got a good look at Adrien. “Wow Adrien. You look amazing.” She grinned before she turned to her two guests. “Thank you so much for doing this, Uncle Jagged. Clara.”

“What’s a little favor for my favorite niece,” Jagged assured. “Not to mention the whole idea is so authentic.”

“I can’t take the credit. It was all Adrien’s idea,” Marinette said, motioning to the model standing up

“Really?” Jagged stated before looking at the model. “Well this is an interesting side of you, mate.”

“Well, what can I say?” Adrien shyly said, rubbing his arm. “It, uh, came to me and-”

“C’mon, lover boy. You’ve got a show to do,” Marinette saved the model time by tugging his arm and pulling him out the door, much to the amusement of Clara and Jagged.

Soon the group entered the boat near the side entrance and behind the curtains where everything was nearly set up. Though the closer they came, the more pressure the blonde felt in his gut. Penny approached the group next to Jagged. “Everything’s ready. 7 minutes before we start.”

“Almost showtime, loves,” Jagged informed, patting the dressed-up blonde on the shoulder. “Remember to rock on, model. No pressure.”

“Good luck, Adrien. Just do your best. Keep your heart open as you confess!” Clara cheered with a wink.

Adrien gave his model smile and a thumbs up until Jagged and Clara left the stage to watch the performance. Though as soon as they disappeared behind the curtain, Adrien turned around to Marinette in full panic. “Mari, I can’t do this!!”

“Yes, you can. You’ve gotten this far. Look, he’s right out there in front,” Marinette pointed out, opening the curtain enough to show the audience as Luka sat comfortably in front with Juleka and Rose.

“What about my father? Or Nathalie? If they find out-” he tried.

“We already took care of that, remember? Your father’s out of town and we made sure to snag everyone’s phones before they arrived. This won’t hit social media, I swear,” she reminded him, dismissing the excuse.

“Couldn’t I just run off to the Eiffel tower and stay till morning instead? The view is really lovely this time of night. It’ll be a lot easier and I know you wanted me to patrol more-”

“Oh no… you don’t!” Adrien didn’t have time to think to run before Marinette snagged both of his wrists, pulling him to look directly at her face. Adrien gulped when he saw the fierce look on her face.

Marinette sighed. “Listen to me, Adrien Agreste. I think you know in your heart you truly want this otherwise you wouldn’t have taken all this time practicing and that makes you one of the bravest guys ever.”

“You’re just saying that.” Adrien turned to the side, timidly.

“Believe me, I’m not. You think I can do what you’re actually doing right now?” Marinette retorted, motioning to his attire. “This is your vision. You’ve been working hard this month to make it happen. And it’s obvious you really care for Luka, pushing yourself to try something you’ve never done before. That takes guts.”

Adrien was trying to take comfort in her words, but his face still showed doubt. Marinette’s own face gave some guilt before addressing him again, taking his hands more gently this time. “I know you must be worried. I don’t blame you for worrying about rejection. It hurts and I’m really sorry it’s making you doubt yourself like this. But I just can’t see Luka rejecting you. What you and Luka share is something I've never seen before.”

The blonde did his best not to tear up to ruin his makeup, turning back to her. “You really think so?”

“You know I hate lying,” Marinette challenged with a smile and a playful glare, pointing to him. “I dare you to say otherwise.”

One of the stage staff issued a two-minute warning for the show to start. Looking back to the audience, Luka looked curiously at the stage as if to find something or a hint of who was backstage.

Those eyes. Those curious yet kind eyes which seemed almost…longing.

Seeing Luka’s eyes, Adrien sighed letting his shoulders relax more in ease before turning back to his best friend with resolve. “I could never disagree with that tone of yours, M’lady.”

“When this goes well, it’ll be ‘M’lord’ for you, kitty.” Marinette added with a ‘boop’ on his nose making him laugh. The duo shared one last look with determination. Seeing the fire in his eyes, Marinette deemed him read and pushed him behind the curtain. “I’ll be right here. Good luck and knock his socks off.”

* * *

“Everybody! The show's starting!”

The crowd began to settle down before the spotlights began to flash the colors of neon blue and green before the stage began to fog in smoke. Anticipation grew as the song began and the shadow figure was visible underneath the smoke. The mic that stood in the center of the stage was grabbed out of thin air by a fingerless gloved hand as Adrien revealed himself from the smoke.

**_So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love_ **

The blonde strut to the beat on stage, moving towards the center where everyone could get a good view of his rocking outfit. The audience watched with interest as he moved smoothly and sensually.

**_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it_ **

Right as the spotlight hit the performer, the private crowd began to gape as they recognized their classmate…

“Dude, is that Adrien?”

“No way!”

“Yeah, that has to be!”

Juleka smiled but looked to the left to see a surprised Luka sitting next to her. A confused look appeared on her face before a smirk slowly spread when she saw the blonde glancing at her brother, catching on the reason for this performance. Adrien moved with a jump as four dancers behind him began their routine in sync with his.

**_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you_ **

Adrien continued to dance on stage while the class cheered in the background as Luka was staring, shocked as he realized Adrien’s eyes were on him as he ‘sung’. He couldn’t be... could he?

The blonde paused in a pose before shifting in a flair motion, flipping his hair back giving a good light on his face. Green eyes traced to the audience as they cheered, though his eyes caught onto one Luka Couffaine.

He smirked in satisfaction with his crush’s eyes on him before he stretched his hand out to the left. Right on cue, Marinette tossed him the top hat for his next part.

**_From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love_ **

The model did a catwalk to the front of the stage and knelt down slowly, moving to be face to face with Luka. The older musician felt his heart beat faster the closer Adrien came, before they were only inches apart.

**_There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it_ **

Adrien winked before he pulled himself back up, mic in hand and moving in a swerve as he lip synced.

**_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had_ **

Luka couldn’t keep his eyes away as Adrien danced. The guitarist felt as if he was in trance, seeing a hallucination of a leather cladded angel seducing him. And he hoped he wasn’t wrong, but the way the model kept glancing at him during the chorus. Was he? The way his body moved to the beat, the musician felt the energy coming off of the blonde and it was incredible.

So exciting and so wild. Like there was another side he knew yet never seen before.

Adrien swayed along, holding the mic and then tossing his hat to the crowd. Rose was the closest and caught it with a squeal.

**_The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_ **

His movements flowed before the model began to walk off the stage and down the steps into the audience, his eyes were locked on to Luka who didn’t dare to look away. Juleka and Rose squealed while Alya groaned behind him, wishing she had her phone back.

The blonde stopped in front of Luka, doing a few shoulder shakes and pop locking moves before moving closer. The guitarist couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this some kind of dream?

**_The flashing and the stage  
It might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight_ **

And then Adrien made the boldest move nearly for Luka’s heart burst out of his chest: the model sat on his lap!

Luka was frozen, the audience’s reaction sound muffled to his ears as those green eyes had him hypnotized. Adrien was so close…

Adrien leaned close to caress the older male’s face, lip syncing his words as he pushed for Luka to understand his confession.

**_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_ **

Adrien gave a wink before he stood up and backflipped flawlessly back on the stage, earning roars from the crowd. He grabbed the mic, this time pointing to Luka before finishing his routine as the dancers behind him followed.

Luka slouched against the chair and froze as if he was a statue. His breath caught in his throat as he was entranced with this striking version of Adrien Agreste.

**_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you_ **

Adrien gave a spin before making his final pose on the stage as the song ended. The audience wildly clapped for his performance. The blonde gave a glance for Luka’s reaction who only remained in a dazed and hypnotic stare. Not being able to tell his reaction, the performer gave a bow before the curtains closed on him, leaving the crowd to cheer alone.

“Magnifique!”

“So awesome.”

“Woo! Way to go, Adrien!”

“Man, who knew Adrien had it in him!” Nino laughed before he noticed Luka’s frozen state. The DJ couldn’t blame him honestly. Had Alya done the same thing to him, he would be weak at the knees and out of his chair.

Having some pity for the guitarist, Nino moved to shake Luka by the shoulder to snap him out of it. “Dude? Dude, wake up. Show’s over.”

The guitarist jolted out of his pause from the shake, doing his best to take the whole performance in. Instantly, his eyes looked around for the one responsible, but Adrien was nowhere to be seen. “Did… did that just happen?” Luka questioned the DJ, making sure what happened wasn’t a dream.

Juleka merely shook her head and patted her brother on the shoulder. “I think the better question is ‘What are you still sitting here?’”

“What?” Luka questioned.

“She’s saying ‘What are you waiting for?’” Alya edged on.

“Get up and go get him, man!” Kim added, pushing Luka out of his seat from behind. The guitarist looked to the class who nodded while adding their own nudge.

He turned around and in the corner of his eye caught the mop of blonde hair entering leaving the boat in a side entrance. The one who made his heartbeat burst out into a full symphony. He needed and craved for the sound. Luka wasted no time to follow him, his heart felt beat harder than ever in his life. If he was wrong, he was crazy.

He got off the boat, only to spot Marinette on the Seine talking with both Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale?! That would explain part of the extravagant performance.

“Where… where is he?” Luka asked, looking around for the blonde.

Marinette merely smiled and pointed to the trailer on the entry side of the ship. “Inside. He’s waiting for you.” She added, softly.

“Go get ‘em, kid,” Jagged encouraged while Clara gave a thumbs up. Looking to the creative group, Luka gave a soft smile and a ‘thank you’ before he headed straight for the trailer.

* * *

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Adrien leaned against the trailer door, holding his heart as he absorbed everything.

“Well well well, not bad for a caterwaul, kid.” Plagg appeared from the wall, genuinely impressed. “You got some real potential when you’re not a nervous wreck.”

“I can’t believe I just did that!” Adrien repeated.

“And now it’s back again.” Plagg sighed before moving in front of his chosen’s face. “Look kid, you did good. And it’s not the first time you were on stage so what’s the problem?”

“This is different, Plagg. I model, I’m silent and I just pose and look pretty in front of the camera. I don’t sing and I definitely never dance.” Adrien protested, flailing his arms in open air.

“Only one of those things is a lie,” Plagg countered. Sometimes he pitied his chosen for always beating him down so much, but at the same time he was blind to what was obvious in front of his face.

“Who am I kidding? I was just embarrassing myself.” Adrien slumped, dragging himself to sit on the couch with his face in hands. “Luka probably left by now. You should’ve seen his face. He was so frozen stiff. I’ll probably be lucky to even talk to him again.”

“Did I come to the wrong place, then?” the serene male tone spoke, causing Adrien’s head to snap up and Plagg to hide right at the last second as said musician was right there holding the door open.

“Luka! I-I” Adrien turned around and ran to him, only to end up tripping halfway and being caught once again in the arms of the guitarist. “Eh, s-sorry. I was just uh…”

“I thought the third time's the charm,” Luka joked with a chuckle. Adrien stared at him for a moment before biting his lip and turned his head away. Luka noticed the lack of playful response and looked at Adrien with eyebrows knitted. He then felt a small shake on his shoulders and realized the blonde looked like he was ready to cry.

“Hey…No no no.” Luka gave Adrien a worried look, placing reassuring hands on the blonde’s shoulders. “It’s okay. Shhh…” he cooed as he did his best to calm Adrien down, the poor blonde looking so terrified. “Don’t cry, Angel. Please don’t cry.”

 _‘I really want to be your Angel. More than anything._ ’ Adrien thought desperately, looking to the taller boy. Was it crazy hoping it was the same longing look he wanted to have? He felt he was so close. He wanted Luka’s love so badly.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien eventually managed to soothe his own nerves before addressing the guitarist. “What are you doing here? Not that I-I don’t want you here, but…”

“I came to see you.” Luka answered.

“You did?” The blonde watched the musician nod to affirm his answer before tucking in a lock of his hair. “Did you like the show, then?”

“Yeah…” Luka admitted, rubbing his neck nervously. “I never saw anything like it. It’s a new side of you…” His eyes glanced at Adrien, still wearing his outfit. Gently, he brushed a blonde lock out of place. “It suits you.”

“Really?” Adrien asked with hope tinged in his voice before Luka nodded again.

“Good.” The model added before motioning to himself. “Because… I wanted to show you this side of me.”

“So, you really did all of this… for me?” the guitarist asked, soft but hesitant. He really hoped his hunch wasn’t wrong.

“Y… yeah.” Adrien nodded, breathing in and clenching his fist. This was it. It was now or never.

Luka was about to question why but held himself silent as Adrien spoke with a stronger voice.

“I didn’t expect it to be all of this, but… I just wanted to show you in some way how much you meant to me. I thought about saying it a thousand times, but I choked…” He confessed, looking Luka straight in the eye as he poured out every word.

“Because of what you do to me, Luka Couffaine. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before. I couldn’t find any other way to tell you I think you’re considerate, cool, amazing, kind and so many other things. You make me want to be a better person and you offer your guidance to those in need, even to strangers. Those are the many things I like about you…” Adrien trailed off before moving closer.

“That I love about you...” he admitted. “I love you, Luka.”

Cerulean eyes gazed into emerald ones when he heard those words. Luka, for the second time tonight, was speechless. He sighed, letting go of air he didn’t know he held in before he leaned closer to Adrien, who closed his eyes in dread after confessing.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same and I hope we can still be friends. I just had to let you-mmph?” Adrien found himself cut off in the sweetest way possible when he felt a gentle grip on his chin pull himself forward for soft lips met his own in a small yet meaningful kiss.

Green eyes widened as he almost couldn’t believe what was happening. His swore his heart was thumping louder than ever when he finally received the kiss he dreamt for many times. Adrien melted, wrapping his arms around Luka as he returned the kiss. They both pulled away softly after a moment, Adrien holding a dazed glance as Luka gently caressed his face.

“You mean a lot more to me than you think, Angel. I knew there was something special about you since the day we’ve met.” He spoke, rubbing his thumb on the blonde’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Adrien sighed as he leaned into his palm, savoring the moment. _‘He said yes… he said yes!’_ He thought in bliss, leaning his forehead against Luka’s. _‘Please don’t let this be a dream.’_

He asked, gazing into the musician’s eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Luka pulled back with a nod and a smile to answer, hearing the joyful gasp before he brought the blonde back into a tender kiss. Adrien let out a pleased hum, wrapping his arms around the older male as Luka pulled him closer to the waist. The new couple moved backwards until they landed on the couch with the bluenette hovering the blonde.

Adrien looked up with a lovesick smile, seeing Luka look at him as if he was dazzling before leaning down to kiss again. Small pecks turned into tender kisses, arms around the neck and waist. Adrien tilted his head, letting Luka have more access to deepen the kiss. Both boys were in pure bliss, feeling happier than they ever had been before. As if finding the missing part of their lives.

Their hearts beat as one in perfect harmony.

“You know, when I said knock his socks off, I didn’t mean-”

Both boys jumped away at the voice before looking at the person giggling at the open door.

“MARINETTE!”

“MARINETTE!”

* * *

A few hours later, Chat Noir on patrol was doing leaps and flips, cheering with the biggest grin on his face into the night sky. Anyone nearby who saw was curious as to why the hero was so happy but would never know.

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the only art piece I have for the fic! I like to add some art to my works. Expect either one or two more pieces. Then I'll have more you can find on my [Tumblr](https://cosmicxangxl.tumblr.com/) later! If you're on discord, be sure to check out any of my future works and many others in the [ Miraculous Fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)!!
> 
> Please review!! Thank you!


End file.
